You're The Lucky Ones
by under-the-stars-again
Summary: The Other Pond. Doctor/OC
1. The Eleventh Hour P1

The Eleventh Hour;

"Dear Santa, I wanted to thank you for the dolls and the pencils and the fish. It's Easter right now; I hope I didn't wake you." My sister said as we were knelt down next to her bed, our hands together praying to Santa Claus.

"But, honest it's and emergency, there's a crack on our wall." I said, glancing back at the crack which was about 12 meters long but didn't go all the way across the wall.

"Aunt Sharon just says it's an ordinary crack." Amelia continued.

"But I know it's not because, at night there's voices." I said to Santa, the voices whispered loudly at night always the same voice, at always the same time.

"So, please could you send someone to fix it?" Amelia said desperately, I hated the crack it was one of the reasons I wanted to go back to Scotland.

"Or police... or-"Amelia started but was cut of from a noise from outside, we got up and walked towards the window to see something had smashed our shed. "Back in a moment." Amelia said.

The thing that had smashed our shed was a blue box lying flat on its side on the ground, windows smashed at each side and smoking was coming out of it and on top in bold letters was, 'Police -Public Call- Box.'

"Thank you, Santa." Amelia and I said at the same time and we headed outside, even though we were only wearing our night clothes.

We entered the garden slowly, I could feel my heart beating faster as we approached the blue police box, that had fell from the sky.

Just as we were about to reach the strange box the doors flung open letting a huge amount of smoke out, Amelia jumped back as the rope flung out the tiny box.

As we looked closer a head appeared out of the box, looking closer I noticed wavy floppy brown hair that was dripping wet, He was young but not as old as Aunt Sharron. His eyes were bright green and they kept flickering between me and Amelia.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about is apples, I love apples, maybe I'm having a craving, Ohh that's new, and I've never had cravings before." The strange man said.

The man pulled himself further up till he was sat on the edge of the police box, his clothes were ragged. He looked back down into the box, grinning. "Whoa, look at that."

"Are you ok?" Amelia asked him.

"I just had a fall, all the way down to the library, hell of a climb back up." He said while messing with the cuffs of his shirt.

"Why are you all wet?" Amelia asked, he looked at her and smiled in amusement.

"I was in the swimming pool." He replied to Amelia who just rolled her eyes at his craziness.

"But you said you were in the library?" She asked confused.

"I said I was in the swimming, pool." Who again rolled her eyes at his crazy talking.

"Are you a Police man?" I asked speaking up; the man immediately snapped his head in my direction.

"Why? Did you call a Police man?" He said leaning closer to me.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" I asked him and he looked at my confused eyes and scrunched his brow together.

"What crack-"He started to say before he clutched his chest, gritting his teeth together in pain, making him fall down face first into the moody grass.

I gasped. "Are you alright, mister?" I said concerned, he gave me a fake smile before regaining his posture; he sat up on his knees looking at us.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay, perfectly normal." He said, how could he be fine, he just fell from a box.

He raised his head towards the sky and parted his lips, and a light of some sort came from his mouth, and it disappeared in to the air leaving no trace.

"Who are you?" I asked him slowly.

"I don't know yet, I'm still cooking." He stated calmly, looking at his hands he spoke again. "Does it scare you?" He asked now looking between me and Amelia.

"No, it's just a bit weird." Amelia said, pointing the flash light directly onto his face, he shook his head making water droplets flick off.

"No, no, no the crack in your wall. Does it scare you two?" He said looking at me and Amelia.

"Yes." Amelia and I said at the same time. He laughed and his lips pulled into a grin.

"Well," He said as he jumped up making me and Amelia jump back from him. "No time to lose, I'm the Doctor and do everything I tell you two. Don't ask stupid questions, and don't either one of you wonder off." He said then trotted towards the house but walked straight into a tree.

He fell back on the floor and grunted in pain, me and Amelia quickly ran over to him.

"You alright?" I asked him, her gave me a funny look.

"Still early days, stirrings a bit off." He said to us, we grabbed each side of his arms and pulled him from the floor, he stumbled up then took of in the direction to the house, Amelia and I both hot on his heels.

* * *

Looking around the kitchen I noticed Amelia getting an apple for the Doctor.

"If you're a Doctor... why does your box say police?" I asked him confused; he looked at me for a second before looking away.

"Here you go." Amelia said, as she passed him the apple. I stood next to Amelia and watched him ad he bit into the apple the spat it back out coughing.

"That's disgusting, what is that?" He said thrusting the apple in Amelia's face.

"An apple." Amelia stated, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples" He said and then chucked the apple, it almost hit me and I jumped back and glared at him.

"You said you loved them."

"No, I love yogurts, Yoghurts are my favourite, give me a yogurt." He demanded, Amelia quickly scurried to the fridge. He began looking around the kitchen and each object.

Suddenly his gaze landed on me and I felt his green eyes piercing mine, Amelia came back and handed him the yogurt, he ripped it open and swallowed it down. Only to spit it back out onto the floor very close to my feet, I jumped back so it didn't touch me.

He looked at Amelia. "I hate yoghurts, there just stuff with bits in." He stated wiping the yogurt from around his mouth.

"You said it was your favourite." Amelia said in an annoyed tone.

"New man, new mouth." He said stopping to wipe his mouth. "New rules, it's like eating after you have brushed your teeth everything tastes wrong." He said before he hunched forward the snapping back you slapping his head with his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, he looked at me and scoffed.

"What's wrong with me?" It's not my fault you can't give me any proper food, you're Scottish fry something." He demanded to Amelia. She gave him a strange look before grabbing a pot and began cooking.

"I'll get you a towel." I muttered before running of grabbing a towel and running back. "Here" I said passing it him, while he smiled at me gratefully.

"Thank you." He said, before he began drying his hair.

Amelia placed down the bacon in front of him. He grabbed the fork and placed it in his mouth and spat it back out.

"That's bacon? Are you trying to poison me?" He said. We immediately shook our heads; Amelia looked at me with a 'help-me' look.

"Beans?" I suggested, she grabbed a tin from the cupboard and began cooking them.

"Beans, you see beans." He said as Amelia place them in front of him; he scooped up the beans and eats them.

He suddenly jumped up and rushed to sink, spitting them out. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad, bad beans.

"Bread and butter, now you're talking." The Doctor talking, he took a large bit, only to spit it out and he ran to the front door and he flung it outside.

"And stay out." He shouted and came back and sat down, while Amelia and I tried to look for something else.

He suddenly jumped up and walked towards the fridge. "No, wait, hang on, I know what I need, I need, I need... Custard and... Fish fingers."

* * *

"Funny." I said placing a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth, as Amelia and I were sat across from the mad man eating fish fingers and custard.

"I'm funny, good? Funnies good, what are you two called." He asked us, Amelia answered.

Amelia Pond and my sister, Aria Pond." The Doctor smiled at the names.

"Ohh, that's brilliant. Amelia and Aria Pond sounds like a fairy tale.

He turned to me, "Your eyes." He was mainly looking at my eyes.

I giggled. "Yeah, there different colours." Though Amelia only had green eyes, I had different coloured ones, one blue the other green.

"Are we in Scotland, Amelia and Aria?" He asked us, how can he not know where he was?

"No we moved to England." We said with a sigh, we hated England it was boring. "It's rubbish."

"So, where are your Mum and Dad, upstairs? I suppose I would have woken them up by now." He asks confused.

"We don't have a Mum and Dad, just an Aunt." Amelia said to the Doctor, he looked at us sadly.

"I don't even have an aunt." He muttered taking a massive bite out of his fish finger that was covered in custard, yuck.

"You lucky." I said with a laugh.

"I know." He admitted with a cheeky grin. "So, your Aunt where is her?"

"Out" We reply in unison. The Doctors eyes widen.

"And left you both here alone?" He said shocked.

"I'm not scared." I stated in defence.

"Me neither." Amelia said.

"Of course your not, you're not scared of anything, a box falls out of the sky, man fall out of box, a man eats fish custard and look at you two just sitting there." He says with a massive grin. "So you know what I think?" He asked us.

"What?" We asked. He smirked at us leaning closer.

"Must be one hell of a scary crack on your wall."

* * *

**Part one done, Thank you for reading. Sorry about any mistakes.**

**-Erika.**


	2. The Eleventh Hour P2

The Eleventh Hour-Part 2;

"You've had some cowboys in here," The Doctor spoke, while he traced his fingers over the crack and looked back at Aria and Amelia, "Not actually cowboys, but that could happen."

Aria looked down at the apple in her hand, remembering the day when her Mum craved a happy face into, so the apple wasn't boring anymore.

"I used to hate apples, my mum used to put faces in them." Aria said while passing the apple to the Doctor.

"She sounds good you're Mum," He said putting the apple into his pocket, "I'll keep that for later." He said looking back at the wall. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it, but here the thing, where's the draft coming from?" He asked getting closer to the crack.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and scanned the crack then pulled back. "Wibbly-wobbly-timmey-whiney." He began mumbling, he then turned back to Aria and Amelia. "You know what the crack is?"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"A crack." The Doctor stated. He looked away from the girls then back at the wall. "But I will tell you something funny, if you knock down the wall, the crack should stay put," He said knocking on the wall, "Because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked.

"Everywhere, in everything, it's a split in the skin of the world." He said running his fingers across the length of the crack. "It's two parts in space and time that should never have touched. Pressed together, right here in the wall of your bedroom" The Doctor's eyebrows scrunched together trying to figure some something out. "Sometimes can you hear-"

"A voice, yeah." Aria spoke, cutting The Doctor off.

"Prison Zero." The Doctor said both Amelia and Aria looked at each other knowing he had herd the voice they herd almost every night.

"Prison Zero has escaped." They both spoke together.

"What does it mean?" Aria asked confused.

"It means that there is a prison on the other side of the wall, and the have lost a prisoner." The Doctor turned back to the girl's concerned. "And you know what that means?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"You need a new wall." The Doctor said grinning; he pushed the cabinet away from the wall, and placed his ear on the wall. "The only way to close the bridge is to open it all the way and the force reserves and the wall snaps shut or..."

"What?" Aria asked.

"You know when adults say that everything's going to be fine, and you think there lying to make you feel better" The Doctor asked the girls.

"Yeah" Amelia and Aria spoke and sighed.

"Everything's going to be fine." And with that The Doctor held his hand out towards the two girls, Aria grabbed his hand and Amelia grabbed Aria's tightly.

The Doctor held his free hand towards the crack; he hesitated slightly before pressing the button on his sonic screwdriver.

The crack burst open with a bright blue light, Aria moved her head past the Doctor's body to see what the crack revelled. It was a dark small room, it had beds in the corner and bars surrounded it but, nobody was there.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped, Prisoner had escaped." The voice said. Aria and Amelia gripped the hands they were holding tighter.

"Hello?" The Doctor called, getting no answer. "Helloo?" He shouted again and this time something jumped from the crack making them all jump back.

It was a large eye, much bigger than Amelia and Aria, and also bigger that the Doctor, the eye was a bright blue and it stared out at them, it looked back and forth them all not speaking.

A bright light flashed out of the wall and hit the Doctor making him jump back letting go of Aria, he fell back on the girls bed holding his stomach, the light from the crack started to disappear and the crack snapped shut again.

"There see, I told you it would close, good as new."

"What was that thing?" Amelia asked, shivering.

"Was it prisoner Zero?" Aria asked, watching the Doctor fiddling with his pockets trying to find something.

"No, I think that was prisoner Zero's guard, whatever it was." The Doctor said, while pulling out his physics paper. "But it sent me a message, Prisoner Zero has escaped." He said confused and folded it away again, he looked back at the crack. "But why tell us? Unless..."

He said jumping from the bed. "Unless what?" Aria asked softly.

"Unless, Prisoner Zero has escaped through here, but he couldn't have we'd have know." The Doctor took of into the hallway stopping just at the stairs, "It's difficult something, something is wrong, I'm trying to figure it out." He began looking around the hallway, Aria and Amelia was confused, they couldn't see anything wrong.

"Something out the corner of my eye." The Doctor muttered to himself, he looked at the end of the hallway.

A sound from outside made The Doctor stop, and start running towards the box, "No, no, no, no." He said running towards the garden, Amelia and Aria following behind him. "I need to get back in there, the engines are falling, it's gonna burn."

"But, but it shouldn't burn..." Amelia states to the Doctor who was kneeling down un-tying the box, "It's just a box... how can it have engines?" Aria asked confused.

"It's box, it's a Time Machine." The Doctor replied quickly.

"What? A real one... you've got a time machine?" Amelia asked excited, while he was still untying the rope.

"Not for much longer, if I don't get it stabilized. A 5 minute hop into the future should do it." Amelia and Aria looked down upset; he was leaving, like everyone else.

"Can we come?" Amelia asked sounding hopeful.

"It's not safe in here, not yet, but 5 minutes, give me 5 minutes and I'll be right back." He said jumping on the side of the box.

"People always say that." Aria whispered out. The Doctor stopped from jumping into the box, and jumped back down to the ground and walked towards Aria kneeling in front of her.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor." He said looking at the little girl. Aria hugged the Doctor, he hesitated at first but hugged her back, the let go and walked to the box, and jumping into it, making the door's slam behind him.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor shouted, the box began to make a sound and disappeared right in front of the girls, leaving to amazed girls behind.

* * *

The Doctor ran from the smoking TARDIS shouting, "Amelia, Aria, I worked out what it was, I know what was missing." As he reached he found the door locked, he used his battered sonic screwdriver to get in.

Walking into the hallway he saw it was empty. "Aria, Amelia, Are you both alright? Are you there?" He shouted, getting no reply again.

"Prisoner Zero is here, Prisoner Zero is here." He called out again, as he heard the floor board creak, he quickly turned around only to be hit in the head and be knocked out.

* * *

"White male in mid twenties, breaking and entering, send some back up we have him restrained." A women's voice said. The Doctor turned his head to see a tall women, she was young early 20's dressed in a police officer uniform a small hat hiding her hair.

"Oi, you sit still." Another women's voice said from the right, The Doctor looked at the other women, she looked liked the other women except the eyes, one bright blue the other bright green.

The Doctor coughed. "Cricket bat, my head." He mumbled. "Cricket bat." He said mire slowly.

"You're breaking and entering." The one on the left said, the Doctor tried to jump up but was only pulled back down, he looked and saw he was cuffed to the heater.

"Well that is mich better, brand new head, a whack in the head just what I need." He muttered to himself again.

"Do you want to shut up now... We have back-up on the way." The one on the left said harshly.

"No wait; hang on your police officers?" The Doctor asked, somewhat confused.

"And you're breaking an entering, see how it works?" The Other one with the different eyes said to the Doctor.

"But what are you doing here, where's Aria and Amelia?" The girls both looked at him shocked.

"Aria and Amelia Pond." Said the officer on the left, The Doctor nodded his head and tried to move closer to them.

"Yes, Aria and Amelia Pond." The Doctor said, he knew that they knew something. "The little Scottish girls, where are they? I promised them 5 minutes, but the engines were falling, I must have gone a bit to far, has something happened to them."

The women hesitated to answer The Doctor. "Aria and Amelia Pond haven't lived here in a long time." The one on the left said, but the Doctor knew they wasn't telling the truth.

"How long?" He asked.

"6 months." She said, the Doctor was shocked he had promised them 5 minutes and he was late.

He slumped back against the heater. "No, no, no, I said five minutes, I can't be 6 months late, I promised." He pulled himself forward, and looked at the woman.

"What happened to them? What happened to Aria and Amelia Pond?" He shouted at them, wanting an answer.

"Sarge, it's me again, hurry up. This guy knows something about Aria and Amelia Pond." The woman spoke into the radio, The Doctor looked up at the door at the end, it was still there after what he thought was six months.

"I need to speak to the person that lives in this house right now." The Doctor demanded.

"We live here." The women answer together.

"But you're the police." He asked confused.

"Yeah, and this where we live, you got a problem with that?" The woman on the right asked harshly.

"How many rooms?" He asked, ignoring the confused looks he received.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"How many rooms are on this floor? Count them for me now." He asked, the women didn't move just looked at him.

"Why?" The women on the left asked.

"Because it will change your life."

"One, two, three, four, five." She answered his question, pointing at each door with her hand, but missed one room, the one on the end they could never see.

"6" The Doctor corrected her.

"6?" She asked laughing nervously, glancing at the other woman.

"Look." He told her.

"Look where?" The woman on the right asked bewildered.

"Look where you exactly don't want to look, where you never want to look. The corner of your eye." The Doctor told her.

She did as asked, looking out of the corner of her eye slowly; she froze in fear looking at the sixth door. "That's... that's impossible." She muttered to her self.

"How is that possible?" The other police officer asked.

"There's a perception filter around the door... I figured it out last time, I was here you have seen it." The Doctor said.

"But that's a whole room." Said the woman on the left, "that's a whole new room, that I haven't noticed before." She was transfixed on the door, both women were.

"The filters stop you from noticing, something came here to hide in it... it's still here" The Doctor spoke realising that prisoner Zero, would be there. "And you need to un-cuff me. Now!" He shouted.

"I don't have they key, I lost it." The one on the right muttered.

"How could you lose it?" The Doctor yelled.

The Doctor was to busy trying to find his sonic that he didn't notice the police officer on the right walking towards the door. "You come away from that door." He shouted at her.

"Stop, Ari." Spoke the women next to the Doctor, but she ignored them an continued to get closer to the door.

"I'm just checking, Amy." She muttered back at them.

When she had finally reached she went to open it slowly, "Don't touch that door." The Doctor shouted at the women only to be ignored. "Don't you go in there." He shouted again. Ari was now in the room.

The Doctor tried to find his sonic again but it wasn't there. "Where's my screwdriver? Long sliver thing, blue at the end. Where is it?" He shouted at Amy, who just shrugged and looked back at the door Ari, had walked through.

"There's nothing here." Ari shouted from the room.

"Whatever is in there stopped you from seeing a whole room, what makes you think you could see it?" The Doctor shouted at her, but she still didn't come out. "Now will you come out of there?" He shouted again.

She didn't say anything for a while. "Sliver blue at the end?" Ari shouted out looking at the screwdriver.

"My screwdriver, yeah." The Doctor shouted back.

"It's in here."

"It must have rolled under the door." The Doctor shouted back.

"Yeah must have..." She replied in a uncertain voice... "And must have jumped on the table too."

"Get out of there, get out of there." The Doctor shouted frantically. She still ignored him, and didn't come out from the room.

"There's nothing here, but..." She said, but The Doctor could sense it was there, and he was could at hiding.

"The corner of your eye." The Doctor whispered.

"What is it?" She asked in a small, scared voice.

"Don't try to look at it; if it know you have seen it, it will kill you. Do not look at it." The Doctor demanded calmly.

The room was silent, there was no sound, she was still trying to look at the creature when suddenly, and The Doctor herd a high pitched scream from the room, and she had seen it. Ari came running from the room slamming the door behind her, sonic in hand.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked, while Ari gave him the screwdriver.

The Doctor snorted at her comment. "Oh yeah, of course it's an inter-dimensional alien from outer space, there all afraid of wood."

"What's it doing?" Ari asked this time.

"Urghh, I dunno." He said rubbing the sonic trying to get it to work. "But you two go, you got back-up, I'll be fine."

"There is no back-up" Ari admitted.

"What I heard her on the radio?" The Doctor said, looking at Amy.

"It's pretend, It's a pretend radio... she was pretending." Ari snapped at him.

"But you're police officers." He muttered looking at both of them.

"No were not, we're kissograms." She said, and the both whipped both of there hat's off and ginger hair came falling down."

The door smashed down at that moment making them jump back beside the Doctor, they looked to see and old gut there in his late 40's in plumbers outfit, with a massive black dog, in his hands.

"But it's just." Amy said more confused at the creature.

"It's all one creature." Ari muttered to herself.

"How do you know that?" The Doctor asked and Ari rolled her eyes at him.

"You said it." She said, looking at the snarling man.

"It's one creature formed into one clear multi form. A bit of a rush job though." The Doctor said, and then snapped towards the snarling man, "Got the voices a bit muddled." He just growled back.

He stepped forwards towards them, and the Doctor shouted "Stay boy! Were safe, you know why? She called for back-up." He said patting Amy's feet.

"We didn't call for back-up." She shouted back.

"Well done, that was a clever way to save our lives." The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Ok... no back-up but we are safe, we are not a threat to you but IF we had back up, then you would kill us." The Doctor tried to negotiate with it, but it just kept growling.

"Attention prisoner Zero, we have the place surrounded. Attention prisoner Zero, we have the place surrounded" Said a familiar voice, Prisoner Zero's Guard, Prisoner Zero had stopped snarling and now looked scared.

"What's that?" Ari and Amy whispered.

"Back-up" The Doctor muttered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :).**

**Part Three should be up in the next couple of days.**

**-E.**


	3. The Eleventh Hour P3

The Eleventh Hour-Part 3;

The Doctor looked at Prisoner Zero who had gone from growling at them to looking around the room scared.

"Ok, again we do have back-up and that was it." He Shouted at Prisoner Zero.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residents or the human residents will be incinerated. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residents or the human residents will be incinerated." Prisoner Zero's guard voice boomed out.

"Will be okay... Apart from you know incineration." The Doctor muttered to Ari and Amy while Prisoner Zero went into another room, when he left The Doctor started banging his sonic screwdriver on the floor. "Work, work, work." He muttered angrily until it began working again.

As he unlocked the hand-cuffs he jumped up and grabbed Ari and Amy's hands shouting "Run."

When they made it outside they looked up to see Prisoner Zero standing in the window looking out, The Doctor then turned to Amy and Ari.

"A kissagram?" He questioned.

"Yes, a kissogram." Amy shouted who followed behind the Doctor who was walking towards the TARDIS.

"Why did you pretend to be a police woman?" He questioned again.

"You broke into our house." Ari snapped at him.

"What's going on?" Amy asked. "Tell me." She demanded and the Doctor turned to her.

"An alien convict is living in your house, as a man and a dog and some other aliens are wanting to blow up you house." He said, and they both stared at him mouths opened wide.

He turned towards the TARDIS placing the key in the lock turning it, although it wouldn't open at all "No, no don't re-build now." He said hitting the door.

"Come on." Ari said grabbing the Doctor and pulling him away, he looked to see a shed, the shed he had once destroyed years ago, and he rushed towards the shed.

"Wait, wait. When I was last here, I smashed this shed to pieces." He could tell that it was defiantly old.

"So its a new one." Amy said. "Now come one" She tried grabbing his hand but he pushed her away.

He sniffed the box, "But this is about 10 years old..." He said, then he licked the box, "12 years, I'm not six months late I'm 12 years late." The Doctor exclaimed, knowing they had lied. He walked towards Ari and Amy.

"He's coming." Amy said to the Doctor.

"Why did you say six months?" He said ignoring the last statement.

"He is coming." Ari said this time, and he knew they both knew something.

"No this is important, why did you say six months?" He shouted at her, Ari's faces changed from guilty to angry in an instance.

"Why did you say 5 minutes?" Ari shouted back.

The Doctor was shocked, they were Aria and Amelia the little Scottish girls, the girls he met five minutes ago. They were all grown up.

"What?" The Doctor asked completely shocked.

"Come on!" Aria and Amy shouted at the same time grabbing his hands to pull him away from the garden and away from the house.

"What?" He asked again, still utterly confused.

"Come on" Aria said pushing the Doctor out the garden gate.

* * *

Amy and Aria ran ahead of the Doctor up the hill, and the Doctor was still confused.

Amy kept glancing at the Doctor while Aria wouldn't even look at him. "Your little Amelia Pond." He stated at Amy.

"Yes, your late." Amy responded harshly.

Aria's eyes flickered towards the Doctor who quickly caught her eye. "Your little Aria." He said.

"Yes, I am and your late," She snapped walking quickly head away from the Doctor.

"What happened?" He asked and Aria rolled her eyes at him.

"12 years." She snapped at him.

"You hit me with a cricket bat?" He shouted looking at both girls.

"12 years and 4 psychiatrists" Amy and Aria snapped at him together.

"4?" He asked them confused.

"We kept biting them." Aria mumbled looking away from him.

"Why?" The Doctor asked amused.

They both hesitated and looked away. "They said you weren't real." Amy muttered sharing a look with Aria.

As they were walking through the center of the village a voice caught the Doctor's attention. It was Prisoner Zero's voice coming from an ice-cream van, and there stood a man trying to work the wires of the radio.

"No, no, no. Come on." Amy started.

"Were being stalked out, by an ice-cream van." Aria finished as the Doctor started to walk towards the van and the man, who looked shocked.

"Why are you playing that?" The Doctor asked the man.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The man answered scared and confused.

The Doctor looked around hearing the voice come from different places and people around the village. The guard was interrupting everything in the village, it wasn't on about the house, and it was on about the whole village being incinerated.

The Doctor looked around again to see a small cottage near by and he sprinted off towards the house leaving Aria and Amy to frown and quickly follow him.

Bursting into the house, the Doctor noticed an old women standing in front of her TV flicking through her channels, and on every channel was the large eyes from inside the crack.

"Hello." He said and the women turned towards him startled. "Sorry to burst in, we're doing a survey on TV faults in this area." He said and on que Aria and Amy burst into the front room.

"I was just about the call." The women answered looking at the Doctor who took the remote looking through the channels. "Its in every channel." The old women stated.

The women turned round and looked at Aria and Amy. "Oh hello, Ari and Amy, your a police women now, Ari?"

"Well sometimes." Aria muttered guiltily.

The women then turned to Amy looking at her confused, "And Amy I thought you were a nurse, or actually a Nun." Amy squirmed under her question.

Amy laughed nervously, "Yeah, I dabble."

"Ari, Amy, whose your friend?" She asked.

"Who is Ari and Amy? You were Amelia and Aria?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm Amy and this is Ari." She said pointing at herself and her sister.

"Amelia and Aria Pond were great names." He stated and the sighed at him.

"A bit to fairy tale." They both muttered and the Doctor looked back at the TV with a sad look upon his face.

"I know you don't I?" The women voice said suddenly, they all turned towards her surprised.

"Shh." Aria and Amy said looking away from the Doctor embarrassed.

"No not me, a brand new face." The Doctor replied to the women pulling his face to show every inch of his face to her, and the woman just looked at him confused.

He looked back at Aria and Amy and asked. "What sort of job is a kisso-gram?"

They both hesitated to answer him. "We got to parties and... kiss people. In costumed it's a laugh." Amy answered him.

"You were both little girls 5 minutes ago." He said frowning.

"Your worse than my Aunt." Aria snapped at him.

"I'm the Doctor I'm worse than everybody's Aunt." The Doctor stated looking at them both and they both fell silent glaring at him. "And that's not how I'm introducing myself." He smiled at the old women grabbing a radio of the side.

"Ok, so it's everywhere. In every language, they are broadcasting it all over the world." The Doctor muttered to himself, walking over to the window and looking up into the sky,

"What's up there? What are you looking at?" Aria asked, and he pulled his head back into the room where everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"Okay, planet this size, two poles? Your basic molten core? Uh they're gonna need a forty percent blast." The Doctor said to everyone and then a man walked into the room making everyone stop and look at him.

He was tall, built up and had short brown hair and brown eyes and he looked at the Doctor confused, "a medium space ship that will take 20 minutes." The Doctor said moving closer the guy making him back up against the wall away from him. "What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah twenty minutes."

"We have 20 minutes." The Doctor stated.

"20 minutes to what?" Aria and Amy asked completely confused about what the Doctor was babbling on about.

"You're the Doctor" The man said making, the Doctor Stop and look at him in confusion.

"He is isn't he? He's the Doctor! The raggedy Doctor, all those cartoons you did when you were little Amy, Aria?" The old women said happily looking from the Doctor to the embarrassed girls.

"Shut up." Aria whispered looking at the floor.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asked Aria, who bit her lip and looked away from him.

"Gran? It's him isn't it... it's really him." The guy said standing closer to Aria and Amy looking amazed.

"JEFF! Shut up" Amy snapped and he immediately slumped back away from her not talking.

"20 minutes till what?" Aria asked glancing around, changing the subject quickly.

"The human residence, they're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and its going to incinerate the planet." The Doctor then paused letting the information sink in.

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world."

* * *

**Sorry It took so long to update, I wasn't sure I wanted to continue it.**

**But anyway, This Part Three.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-E.**


End file.
